The Unbroken Circle
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Post Hogwarts, Hermione and the others are struggling to maintain closeness. They all rarely talk, including her and her fiance Ron. It doesn't help that she's having an affair and is probably pregnant by her Muggle neighbor, and George knows everything thanks to catching them in the act. But one other person knows, someone from beyond the grave. Can Fred save his friends? 1-shot


**The Unbroken Circle**

A/N: Post-Hogwarts. Despite the closeness they all shared as students of Hogwarts, friendly contact between all friends has stopped. In particular, Hermione's future marriage to Ron is in jeopardy because of an affair. But will a supernatural touch bring the entire group back together again. Rated T for language and sexual references.

"_Fred, will you __please__ just get to the point?" Hermione hissed. Fred grinned, setting the torch on the ground. He lit up a pile of moss and debris, which he now picked up and placed to the side. A wooden door poked out of the ground. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, but he would not speak. He would never speak again…_

Hermione woke up shaking. The dream kept coming back, over and over, haunting her since he first passed away. She had other things to consider, such as her career and her possible pregnancy, and her affair.

Hermione had been the good child for years, to both her parents and her peers. But since leaving Hogwarts and moving in with Ron, she needed an outlet. She began chatting with a neighbor online, and they'd been having sex for months. If she was pregnant, it would be his child. She knew it would kill Ron, and it was obviously bothering her if she kept dreaming about her dead friend and future brother-in-law.

"Hermione, what is it now?" Ron whispered, turning on the light. Hermione shook her head, realizing she was still upright in the bed. She lay back down only to have Ron nearly on top of her.

"I'm not in the mood."

"You sure?" he asked. "Damnit, we never have sex anymore. What's wrong with you? You used to go for…hours, even days? What's happened?"

"I'm tired. I can't sleep because things keep pestering me…," she hinted. He sighed and turned out the light.

"Well if you ever get in the bloody mood, you know my work number and you have an apparition license. We can have a quicky in Goyle's office again," Ron smirked. Goyle was a co-worker/boss of Ron's, and he was a cousin of the Goyle they knew from school. The resemblance is amazing.

"No more of that, Ron," Hermione whispered. She felt an air come over her, and she briefly considered telling him everything. But a small kick distracted her. It had been happening all day. And it made her realize she was in real trouble.

"Just 'no more'? Well if you'll excuse me, I have needs," Ron said fiercely, leaving the bed and going to the bathroom, grabbing a sultry picture of Hermione from the dresser. Hermione sighed and looked towards the window. The moon was huge tonight, so large that it was both exhilarating and scary. It was the largest it had been in years, decades, and maybe centuries.

She got up and moved to the balcony. Across the way, her secret lover was watching. He smiled to her and waved. He knew about the baby, and he was terrified, but he loved her, he said, and he would deal with things when he could. But first she had to deal with things, which meant telling Ron the truth.

Hermione heard a noise downstairs and went to see what it was. George appeared from the smoke coughing, complaining that they never clean their fire place. Hermione didn't reply. George knew about everything that was going on, mostly because he caught them in the act once. But he also respected her and wanted to let her deal with things.

"Where's the lucky man?" he asked.

"Oh Ron? He's masturbating, but I can get him for you if you'd like," Hermione grinned. George laughed and shook his head.

"I think I can wait for that one. I'll get myself some tea while I wait, unless you'd like to join me."

"I'll make it," Hermione whispered. They went to the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"You're showing," he said quietly yet sternly.

"I'm aware. She's been kicking up a storm as well. Ron hasn't noticed, just that I'm not as…well, you know…lately. He's frustrated that we're not even married but we've lost that edge."

"Well, it happens. One question: you turning him down because of John, the baby, or fear?"

"I've been having nightmares lately, a terrible recurring one," Hermione spilled, sitting down across from George, who poured the water for her. "It has me not in the mood for anything, and I'm just…scared of the unknown I guess."

"Could be guilt or health-related. When are you going to get this over with?"

"I thought about it tonight, but we're both exhausted from the interviews yesterday, and having Mum over so late. Then we had to go a few places today…it wasn't convenient."

"That was the excuse last time. The time before that was 'I don't think I am,' then before that it was 'he's vulnerable because of the lost position'. Hermione, quit procrastinating! The man has a right to know, and only you can tell him. John and I agree on that one, and he and I will stand by you, but know that we will not lie to him if he asks any questions."

"Tomorrow maybe, if something doesn't come up."

"Turn off the bloody phone, lock the bloody door, and if Mum shows up tell her to go you-know-where!" George hissed. "Get it over with and maybe the dream will quit haunting you. What is it anyway?"

"That's not important," Hermione murmured. George was still having a hard time with things, and bringing Fred up usually brought up arguments, yelling, or crying.

"It apparently is. Come on, tell me."

"Fine! I keep dreaming about Fred! He keeps taking me out of my bed and leading me…

"To a mossy area and before he can show you what's under the door he reveals, you wake up?" George finished. "Two months minimum," he murmured. "And it's still the same thing over and over again. I thought I was the only one, then Ginny admitted to having it. It started two weeks ago for her. Percy wrote me a letter about it a month ago, Bill two as well. What the hell is going on?"

"With what?" Ron asked, causing Hermione to gasp. She didn't know he was there. "Sorry, Love. Didn't mean to scare you. George, what is it?"

"A dream. Have you had a dream with Fred?"

"No, but Harry said he's had one a few times. He said 'you're next' after he told me, but I thought he'd gone mad or something. Why?"

"I've had it, Hermione's had it. All the rest of us siblings have it. You are next, Ron. You're the only one left if Harry's been having it. Mum and Dad have it as well, and Mum's had it for about five months now."

"That's horse shit, George! Come on now, it's ten after twelve on…a Muggle school night. Get out of here with that shit!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why are you freaking out about this?" Hermione shrieked. "I started the conversation. I want to know who else is. There's no such thing as a coincidence with us and you know it," she whispered. Ron sighed and sat down.

"It started a few nights ago," he said as quietly as he could. "I thought I was going crazy with concern or guilt or something, but…he must have to tell us something."

"He's showing us something," George whispered. "Whatever it is must be important or else he wouldn't enlist the help of everyone he knows. Hell, if we didn't band together, we'd probably be getting letters from Luna or Neville talking about it."

"Luna sent me a letter, but it was in symbols. I couldn't figure it out for anything," Hermione exclaimed, grabbing it from a kitchen drawer. She showed it to George who nearly fell out of his chair. "What? What is it?"

"Fred and I had a secret language, and…this is it, aside from a few extras she must've added. It says 'Dear family and friends, I've been watching all of you, and you need to learn a few things about life. Meet me here, in the Forbidden Forest, and I will show you everything you ever need to know about life'."

"Tell Dad to get the car, we're going tonight," Ron said sternly.

"Wait, what? Ron, I'm tired, _you're_ tired. Let's embark in the morning!" Hermione offered. Ron shook his head, and George shrugged as he went back to the fireplace.

"Get dressed. We'll be here in a few minutes, once we pick up Harry and Ginny. Mum will get the message to Percy and Bill, and they should meet us there. Percy still has connections at the school, so he can probably apparate to Hagrid's or something."

The plan was in action before Hermione's head could stop spinning. The familiar smell of the forest was the first thing to hit her, and it nearly made her vomit on contact. Luckily the gang was together, and a lantern sent the smell of fire into the air, just like old times. Luna was dispatched, along with Neville (who _had_ been having the dream, but he could not contact anyone due to a plant contaminating him, causing him to be in quarantine).

The group marched together, and soon the path was clear from memory. George led the way, having the strongest connection, but his brothers were not far behind. They were the first to rip the moss from the ground, tossing it aside. The door appeared, and Hermione found herself in tears.

"It's real. I get it; can we please just leave it?" she cried quietly. Everyone gave her a disproving look. Her answer: George opened the door.

* * *

Fred smiled to them as they got to the bottom of the steps. A projector was set up with a stool beside it. Percy knew this was his place, as he was the only one to get this far. The rest of them sat in their respective chairs.

"Let the show begin, my brother," Fred called, his voice giving a strange echo. The lantern was immediately blown out by a gust of wind. The women pushed hair from their faces as Percy started the projector.

A video of all of them appeared. They were in Hogwarts practicing as a part of Dumbledore's Army. They all looked so complete as they did things together, including begin the fight of their lives. Fred's last moment brought tears to everyone's eyes.

But it was the next few sequences that scared everyone. Neville was alone at a desk in a dark room in Hogwarts. Luna as alone in her father's printing area, as he had passed away the year after the Battle. Harry and Ginny were together, lovers in a field of roses, a place her mum had helped to find. She was shown knitting in the next scene, Arthur at her side reading a Muggle book.

Percy and Bill were shown doing their jobs: alone. Ron was the same, working at his last job. Hermione was next. She was shown with John, with George in the background. The two shared a kiss and a collective gasp went through the room.

"You bloody bitch," Ron hissed, trying to leave. He stomped up the stairs and banged at the door, but it would not open. "Fred, let me out of here!"

"No," he said calmly. "Hermione, you or me can let him know the rest. My way is not the best way."

"What? What else is there? Sex? Is that it?" Ron spat.

"I'm having his baby," she choked. Ron turned away from her, eyes shining. The group was silent. "I wanted to tell you…"

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" he cried.

The projector flipped to the scene where Hermione and John met. Sound filled the room as a doorbell rang. Everyone's gaze shifted as she met John at the door.

"Hi, neighbor. I got a few of your letters," he smiled. "I'm John Cobble from across the street."

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley. Thank you for the letters. I thought we were missing a few."

"I guess so," he laughed. "Where is that handsome fiancé of yours? I have a part for him in my garage. Came for him in the night in a box with no return address or postal marks."

"Weird," Hermione grinned. "He's working. He works late a lot now."

"Leaving you here all alone? That's not a way to treat a lady."

"I thank you for your concern, but I am not one to mind. If I could decide on a career, I'd leave him alone at night as well."

"You shouldn't want to leave him alone. Listen, my mother baked a casserole. If you haven't had dinner, it'd be nice of you to join me."

"That's how they met, Ron: you ignored her. And you've been ignoring her, until you need something. Sound familiar?" Fred called, eyeing the group. "None of you are together anymore! I leave and all of you just fall apart. That's not how it's supposed to be and you know it! George I could understand. I've missed you so much, brother," he whispered. "But the rest of you have no excuses," Fred said sternly. "Now, here's how we go about this. You've heard Hermione's story. Stand behind her, beside her, or leave her, but you will all have to decide together."

"My first grandchild," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "That's still family, Ron, even if it isn't yours."

"How could you say that, Mum?" Ron cracked sadly.

"I agree with her. That child will need a family, and it should be with us. No Muggle man can care for her like we can," Ginny smiled. "Look what Harry had to endure because of it."

"She's right," Harry whispered. George stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her.

"I've known, and I'm beside her," he said sternly, proudly even. Ron shook his head.

"I can't possibly love you after this. The marriage is off," he cried.

"I like the idea of a child by love not genetics," Luna twinkled, walking towards Hermione and taking her hand. "She loves you already, even if you are not the father."

"I can't take your side on this, Ron," Neville sighed. "Hermione needs more support than you do. She's terrified, and you want to just leave her? She wouldn't leave you."

"She wouldn't, Ron," Mr. Weasley said sternly. "And if you want anything to do with any of us, you take responsibility. If things don't work out along the line, so be it, but you will not leave her broken and alone."

"But what about her actions?" Ron sobbed. "She acted like a bloody whore! Why should I suffer?"

"I have too!" Hermione shrieked. Tears ran down her face. "I have to sleep alone when you aren't there. You never call, never send an owl to let me know if you're alright. You left for six days without a word! I thought you fell in a bloody ditch!"

Fred showed a scene. Hermione was naked except for the sheet that covered her. Ron's latest sweater was in her arms, her face buried in it. Tears could be seen on her face as the scene faded.

"Make your choice, Ron," Fred whispered. "Time is running out as we speak."

"When isn't it?" he spat.

"You prove a valid point, brother, but I meant for myself. I can't be here when the sun rises, which means you'll be trapped here. Your wands aren't useable here, and there aren't any real tools. Do you want to watch your family and friends starve to death, or do you want to end things now? It's not a hard decision…," Fred murmured, pacing between the two sides.

"You have to end things with John," he whispered.

"Not if he's the father!" Mrs. Weasley said fiercely. "It is still his child, and he has to know…her."

"Fine!" Ron spat. Hermione stepped forward, as did Ron, allowing the two to meet in the middle. He put his hand on her stomach. The child kicked, and his eyes seemed to light up.

A click sounded about the time darkness fell on them again.

* * *

"PUSH!" Mrs. Weasley coached. They were the spectacle of the hospital as several family members stood around the bed. John and Ron stood in the corner, contempt in their eyes as the baby girl appeared, a head of thick hair already on her.

"Just like the rest of these kids," Bill grinned, passing out cigars to John and Ron. "John, it's been nice having you around, but I think that proves it's not yours. Care to join me at the pub?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he whispered. Hermione shrieked, and the nurses swarmed her, pushing family out of the way.

"You're having another one! Keep breathing! Push, gently…gently. It's breach! We've got another girl!" the doctor announced. The baby cried loudly and was carried to the side to join her sister. She did not have much hair.

Bill grinned, making another round with the cigars.

"I apologize, good man. Looks like you both are lucky fathers."

* * *

Nina Samantha Weasley and Elizabeth Beth Cobble both passed at a young age, leaving the entire family heartbroken. But what they did for the family needed no words, only pictures. Fred was watching, taking these pictures with his mind and giving them to his friends and family in the form of dreams that took them right back to the little hole in the ground. He helped the family realize that the unit was stronger than the individual, and that honesty amongst soul mates is key.


End file.
